Survival Of The Fittest
by shipet100
Summary: Hayner was so looking Forward to the Twilight Town Survival Test, but when The Director decides he's had enough of the fighting between Hayner and Seifer, so he has a plan to make it stop. How will they cope? R&R rated M for peoples bad mouths.
1. Chapter 1

Hayner yawned and looked at his watch. It read six am. He still had an hour before the damn bus would get here. Today was the first day of the two week 'Twilight Town Survival Test'. It was one of the things he looked forward to every summer. Roxas and he have been going to it ever year since they were eight-although being that young their fathers came with them- and he couldn't wait to get going.

The bus would take him and Roxas up into the camp, where the Director, (every one called him that seeing as he ran the struggle matches,) would dived the older kids into groups of two, and assign them a cabin. That would cabin would be their home for the next two weeks. Two weeks of none of the troubles he dealt with on a daily bases, no more feeling left out when Pence and Olette are all couple-y, or when Roxas's new boyfriend was trying to suck his face off.

Nope, he would have none of that shit these next two weeks. Just him and his best friend.

"Hey Lamer, what's a girl like you doing here. Aren't ya afraid your going to break a nail?"

And Seifer.

God.

Fucking.

Damnit.

Hayner's good mood vanished as soon as it had begun.

"Be careful Seifer, if you keep that stick up your ass any longer people might start thinking you like it." Hayner suddenly found himself being lifted up off the ground by his shirt.

"What did you say, you little bastard?" Seifer snarled.

"You heard me." Hayner hissed back, looking Seifer dead in his ice blue eyes.

"Your pretty dumb for talkin' to Seifer that way, ya' know." Hayner barley had time to register what Rai had said-or even the fact that he was there- before he felt a sharp blow to his stomach. The force of the blow sent him Hayner flying back onto the cold concrete of the bus stop.

"Teach you to talk to me like that, you little shit." Seifer said coming closer to Hayner, who had picked himself up off the ground and was now taking on a fight stance.

"Bring it. " Was all Hayner managed to get out before he was blocking punches, kicks, head buts, and whatever else Seifer was throwing while getting in a few of his own.

After what seemed like forever, Hayner got a chance to land a punch to Seifers face. And draw blood.

Seifer stepped back, reached a hand to his cheek and brought it back to his eyes, seeing the red liquid on his fingers. Letting down his guard Hayner took a moment to gloat.

Which of course was a very, very, very stupid move, but when has Hayner ever done anything smart when it came to Seifer.

"Whats wrong? Did little Seify Get hurt?" Hayner taunted, when Seifer sprung, tackling Hayner to the ground, punches being throw, almost none being blocked by either party. Taking his feet and pushing on Seifers stomach, Hayner managed to roll them over, and in that short moment he saw a Rai and Roxas fighting it out, and that a the other kids and parents just stood watching-The parents had learned a long time ago, when Hayner and Seifer went at it, there was no stopping them.

"Hayner! Roxas! Seifer! Rai! All of you stop right now or so help me I will ban you from struggle this year!" The Directors voice boomed, snapping everyone out of their battle, "This is no way boys of your age should be acting, what do you thinks going to happen when you turn 18, huh?! You just can't punch people who piss you off! You go to jail if you do that!"

"Sorry Sir" they all chorused.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time. Until I can figure out what to do with you, you and you." He said pointing at Roxas and Hayner "Sit over there, and you two" Indicating at Seifer and Rai "over there. And I don't want to hear a damn thing out of any of you!" He said turning his back on the four and talking to a father and son.

"This sucks." Roxas whispered to Hayner.

'Majorly. But don't worry, once we get to camp well only have to see him at check-ins. Did you remember your ax and buck knife?"

"Yeah I made sure this time, I don't want to have to go find brush for a fire again like last year, which sucked."

"Well it taught to remember your ax didn't it?"

"Shut up Hayner."

Hayner smiled and took out one of the three books he had packed. It was going to be a least an hour before the bus started to load.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Hour Later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright kiddies, let get moving!" The Director said as the kid began to load the bus. Roxas and Hayner began to get up "Hold it you four" the Director said. "You get on last" He said turning his back to them and checking on the small kids getting on the bus.

"What?! Ahh! Come on!" Roxas said

"Chill, Roxs. He's just making us sit up front." Hayner said with a roll of his eyes and opened his book again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So finally, the whole bus was loaded and Hayner and Roxas sat across from their rivals. The Director opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Roxas was blasting his head phones, and Hayner-once again- was deep into his book. He growled deep in his trough, turning the page toughly, and began mumbling about 'stupid-mother-fucking-haripes-and-their-goddamn-love-of-fucking-shiny-things-that-throw-the-whole-fucking-story-off-and-make-everyone-go-after-a-fucking-peice-of-shit-amulet-that-is-the-olny-way-to-save-the-damn-world-and-its-sooo-"

"Hayner….. Hayner!"

"and-i-don't-even-know-why-they-even-have-to-because-if-it-where-me-i-would-just-shoot-the-stupid-thing-in-the-face-"

"Roxas, take his book away before he starts ripping it to pieces……again." The Director said, looking in his review mirror.

"And-I-mean-purple-what-kind-of- polar-bear-is-fucking-purple-was-the-author-high-was-that-the-problem-and-why-in-gods-name-is-she-never-in-any-" Suddenly Hayner found that he no longer had a book in his hands,

"Roxas. Give me my book back." Hayner glared and tried to not kill his best friend.

"Hayner, why can't you be like the rest of the kids on this bus and sleep?" said The Director, with a sigh.

"Because I would rather read my book, sleeping is for the five year olds at the back of the bus and their dads." Hayner deadpanned.

Seifers voice suddenly cut through. "What afraid you wont be able to sleep without you stuffed animal in your bag chickenwuss?"

'Shut up Seifer!" Hayner stood up snarling.

"Make me, Lamer!" Seifer stood also.

Due to the fight neither happened to remember they where standing on a moving bus.

So when The Director slammed on his breaks and they both it the safety railing, both where feeling pretty damn dumb.

"Both of you! OUT, NOW!" The Director yelled throwing open the door,

"What!" Hayner said.

"Its 5 miles to camp. You two are walking! And so help, me if either of you come back and it looks like you where fighting not only will I ban you from struggle, but I will make sure to it you will both be locked in juvie for at least a week! Now get out!"

Slowly Hayner and Seifer got off the bus, and watched as it sped out of sight.

God

Fucking

Damnit.

"I hate you Seifer."

"That's the shit that got us into the fucking mess in the first place. Now shut up and walk

**~~~~~~~~~WEEEE~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MILES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"God. Fucking. Damnit." Hayner repeated his mantra for the umpteenth time. " Seifer, have I said lately that I hate you?"

"Yes, get the message you hate me, I hate you. Now shut up." Seifer growled. \

They had both finally made it to camp when the screaming started.

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO 7 WAYS IN HELL!" there was no mistaking that voice for Hayner; it was the voice of his best friend, and he was not happy.

Following the direction of the yelling he found The Director, with a silent Roxas.

"What's up Roxs? Why were you screaming?" Hayner asked is friend, who huffed and stormed away.

"Whats wrong with him?" Hayner said walking over to The Director who was talking with a very angry looking Seifer.

Chucking The Director looked to Seifer. "You want to be here when I tell him?" Seifer about faced and setting off in the direction of the bus.

"Tell me what? What was wrong with Roxs?" Hayner didn't like why he was hearing.

"It's the same thing that's about to be wrong with you."

Backing up Hayner could only wait for what would happen.

"You and Seifer are rooming."

**HAHAHAH! Cliff Hanger! Hope you guys like it so far!! Let me know in a Review! As always no flames, flamers will be shot, burned, baried and never missed. **


	2. Chapter 2:Bus Hatches and Bruised Ankles

**Hi everybody! This chapter is for BrandieAnime! Because her story "Late Night Beaches," inspired this one! So everybody enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hayner and Seifer are rooming, lolz~~~~~~~~~~

"No." Hayner said not believing his ears.

"You're in Cabin 16." The Director simply laughed

"No…" Hayner's mouth was still ajar

"Yes. Now get your stuff out of the bus and head to our Cabin, Seifers got the keys. Remember to be back here in one hour for Ordination!" With that he walked off.

Hayne fell to his knees, not believing, wondering what god hated him so much as to do this. Taking a deep breath Hayner lifted his head to the sky and,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Screamed.

"This is NOT happing' Hayner let the rest of his body fall to the grass beneath him. 'No, this isn't right! I came here to get away from this shit!' he closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'Hayner get up, your acting like a 5 year old.' So groaning, he picked himself off the ground, brushed the dirt off his clothes and started for the bus. The next too weeks would suck. They would suck major ass.

God.

Fucking.

Damnit.

Hayner looked around seeing first-time-fathers trying to catch up to their young children before they hurt themselves-or the camp. This brought fond memoires of him Roxas and their fathers at camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hayner! Get out of that tree this instant!" Hayners father yelled at the small boy who had managed to climb a tree that was- previously-thought to be big for him to get into. 

Boy had they been wrong. 

"Roxas! Get down here before I cut this damn tree down!!" 

"No! Make us!" They sang together smiling. That's what their dad's got forgetting they where here to relax, and had started talking about work. So when the boy noticed they grabbed their chance to cause some trouble. 

"Hayner, Roxas, please! If your moms finds out about this well all be in trouble!" 

"On one condition!" Roxas yelled out. 

"You don't talk about work the rest of the time we're here!" Hayner said smiling at his and Roxas plan in action. 

"Fine! Yes! Just come down form there!" Both fathers nearly fainted as both boys jumped down from the tree.

And fell flat on their faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to normal~~~~

Hayner smiled at the fond memoires, and began to think maybe he could talk The Director into change it back to him and Roxas, when his foot became caught on one of the many roots sticking up- and you think that with how long he's been going to camp he could know were they are and **not** trip on them-and fell directly into the open hatch of the bus. Colliding with the back wall he heard the hatch slam close and lock.

Hayner was now stuck in the bus.

God.

Fucking.

Damnit.

He started to look for an open handle he knew had to be inside, because if he was 5 and not 5 and not 15 he could die, thus the need of the handle for they could let themselves out, if they had the strength to open the handle, which most 5 year olds don't so its kind useless, unless something like this happens.

After groping in the darkness, and finding only a volley ball net, Hayner started to pound on the door, hoping some one would come by and let him out.

"Hello? Anyone! Someone Open the damn door!!" Hayner continued to pound on the door and yell. "Come on god damnit!"

"Alright Hayner' he thought, deciding the only way out was breaking the door. "This is going to take all your strength. One, Two, Three!" Throwing his entire body against the door, he felt it move slightly.

'Alight! Now we're getting somewhere! One more time and I'm out! One! Two! Three!' He threw himself against the door once more, only this time having it fly open on him. Closing his eyes Hayner was expecting to meet with the hard ground, but he landed on something closer.

Looking up he saw ice blue eyes look down at him.

"What the hell are you doing lamer?" Seifer asked raising an eyebrow. "Any reason you were in the bus hatch?

Hayner blushed. Seifer was holding him bridal style, and he was way to close. "No, its nothing." Hayner tried to climb out of Seifers grasp, but as soon as he tried to stand up he almost fell, "Watch it Chickenwuss! Seifer said holding a hand to his back, keeping him upright. Looking at his right foot, he saw the problem.

His foot had caught the volley ball net, and was tangled. He tried pulling it free and almost gasped out loud at the pain. It was bruised alright, he was lucky if wasn't broken. Using Seifer to stand up Hayner slowly untangled his foot.

"Thanks," was all Hayner mutter before starting up towards the cabin praying Seifer wouldn't notice his limp, hopefully the door was unlocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT the Cabin!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayner sigh in relief as he opened the door to the small Cabin. Taking a deep breath he looked around the room. There were two beds, one on either side of the room and a fire place in the center, directly to the left of which was a door he presumed went to the bathroom.

Walking to the two beds he saw that all of his things where at the bed away from the window. Seifer must have put them here. But why? He expected to have to fight to get this bed-it would be the warmer of the two and it got pretty cold in the mountains of Twilight Town, even in the summer.

Shrugging Hayner went towards the bathroom. He needed to make sure he didn't break his foot. Opening the door Hayner saw that the bathroom had a medium sized sink and a toilet. Hayner knew there would be know shower, because he knew there was a stream up a little ways that this cabin was built around.

Against the wall were a Walkie-Talkie and a first Aid Kit. Opening the first aid kit Hayner took out the Ace Bandages and looked at his abused ankle. Deep purple bruises where already forming, "Damn" Hayner said out loud. "At least it's not broken." Feeling it more he found that it was just a sprain, nothing that bad. Rapping it in Ace bandages Hayner pulled his pants over his ankle and tried to walk normally. It was very painful, but he could do it.

Walking out he hurried back to main camp, but as he walked out of the Cabin he took one last look at the bed his bags where on, and wondered why Seifer didn't take it for himself. And why he hadn't dropped Hayner the second he figured out who he was.

**

* * *

******

**Wooo! Chapter 2 done! Yay! So let me know what you guys think! Like I said this chapter is for BrandieAnime, because she is an awesome writer, also thanks you Ninny-na for the review! **

**Also, what I mean by bus hatch is that space under the bus where they throw all the bags? I don't know what it's really called. **


	3. Chapter 3: Of Birds and Wood

**Ello! Third Chapter! And I would like those who read this story to know that I have made a deal with BrandieAnime, when she updates, so do I. ^^ SO enjoy this update. **

**

* * *

**Hayner was the last to arrive at Ordination, opening the door slowly hoping not to draw any attention to himself. Looking up at the stand where The Director tells how the camp works and the rule and all that good shit, Hayner saw just about the funniest thing in his life.

Roxas was being held back-or at lest they were trying to- by The Director and several of the fathers, while yelling at what for a normal human would have been the top of his lungs. Seifer who was on the other side of the small stage was yelling back.

The Director was yelling for them all to shut the hell up.

"YOU KILLED HIM AND BURIED HIM IN THE WOODS! YOU HAYNER-KILLER! I'LL KILL YOU, I WILL REVANGE MY FRIEND! "

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR DITZY FRIEND! CHILL OUT YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE _**I **_KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

Hayner laughed to him self, taking in Seifer's bruised jaw, and that Roxas had a broken lip, Hayner smiled at his best friend, knowing Roxas would take on someone who could most defiantly kick his ass, because he wanted revenge for Hayner, gave him a big warm fuzzy.

Deciding it was time to let it be known that he _wasn't_ dead, Hayner walked up to the small stage, walked around the fathers and The Director holding back a still screaming Roxas (although Seifer had stopped when he say Hayner walking up) and tapped him on the shoulder.

Once….

Twice……

Three times….

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-OH MY GOD! HAYNER! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD!" Roxas yelled latching on his friend the second the older men let go of him.

"I'm fine Roxs. Now maybe we should go sit down, so The Director can go on?" Hayner said lowering his voice.

"That would be wise." The Director voice came from beside them.

"Sorry Sir." Hayner said as the stepped off the platform.

"Alright!" The Director boomed "Now that that little display is over, we can get on with the rules! For all of first timers, Welcome, I usually start with the part that involves the smaller children because I know how hard it is to keep them still during a long speech. Each of you have received a cabin, that will be your home for the next to weeks, events such as swimming class, survival classes, arts n' crafts, and all that good stuff is posted on the bulletin board by the flag pole. Breakfast is from 7 am to 8 am, lunch 11:30 to 12:30 and dinner at 5:30 to 7 pm. We ask that you please keep an eye on your children seeing as we are in the wild.

If at anytime you or you child becomes injured, there a first aid kits and Walkie-Talkies in each bathroom. If it is a serious injury come to the main office at once. That is all for you, you free to go now. And remember this is for fun!" The Director stopped and waited for all the Parents and their eager kids to leave before starting again.

"Alright, listen up. Rule one: No fighting. I don't care what it's about; I want no more of that shit. Got it? Good. Now, the rest of you get fed once, and only because some of ya' would starve if we didn't and we don't want to be sued. Everything else you have to catch yourself, and seeing as animals no longer come on camp grounds, is more than likely going to be fish. Anyone allergic to em'? No? Good. Now if you didn't bring what's need for this, like an axe, fishing pole, or buck knife, you're out of luck. Before dinner you are to meet in here so I can make sure your all not dead. Now put your survival skills to the test!" With that The Director walked off stage and into his office next door.

Hayner and Roxas stood and started for the door, when Roxas notice Hayner was walking slightly off. "Did you hurt your foot or something Hayner?" He asked once they where out of the building.

Embarrassed Hayner looked down, "Yeah, I fell, don't worry about it."

Roxas fixed his hard eyes on him "It wasn't Seifer was it?"

"No Roxs. It wasn't. I tripped on of the fucking roots around here. I got to go unpack. Try not to kill Rai?" Hayner said hoping his friend would agree.

"I make no promises." Was all the blond said before walking towards his own cabin.

Hayner sighed as his friend huffed off, clearly not happy about the cabin change, these next two weeks would be interesting to say the least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Up at the cabin!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayner opened the door to find a currently shirtless Seifer. He let his eyes wonder a moment, taking in the tone muscles and scars. He knew every single scar on his body, only of the fact that he had identical ones covering his back, seeing as every time he cut Seifer or made him bleed in some way, Seifer would always return the favor. Realizing he had been staring he, adverted his eyes he walked straight to the bathroom needing to rewrap his ankle where it had come lose from walking. He almost had the door shut when Seifer appeared, leaning against the door frame keeping it open. Hayner looked everywhere but at him, turning his back and washing his hands in the sink.

"Lamer." Seifer deadpanned.

'What." Hayner looked at the still shirt-less Seifer though the mirror. He felt his face heat up, how in gods name could he _not_ be cold?

"Cant you even turn to look at me when I talk to you chicken-wuss?" Seifer spat.

"Can you put a shirt on like a normal person would when its 73 degrees out? **(1) **

"Do you always have to be such a little prick?"

"Can you not be an egoistical jackass for a second of your life?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say!" Seifer said taking a step into the bathroom.

Hayner opened his mouth to speak, the closed it, teeth clicking shut.

"Finally. Now-" whatever he was about to say had been cut off by the loud banging on the door. Seifer growled in the back of his throat before stomping away to find out what was making that noise.

As soon as Seifer has retreated from the bathroom, Hayner quickly shut and locked the door. Sitting on the side of the sink he pulled his pant leg up, unwrapped his ankle and looked at the dark purple bruising in the pattern of a net. It wasn't going to heal over night.

Hayner sighed and quickly rewrapped his ankle, and started to walk out when he heard a loud string of curses.

"God-damn-mother-fucking-cock-sucking-little-bastard-why-don't-you-die!" Hayner poked his head outside to see Seifer throwing rocks at the roof.

"Careful with the four letter word, god forbid you hurt your self." Hayner said walking from the door to Seifer's side. "What are you trying to kill?"

"The fucking woodpecker." Seifer replied throwing rocks with more vigor.

Hayner raised an eyebrow at the comment, "And why would you be doing that?'

"Because I hate them." Hayner looked up to see it sitting on top of the roof, peaking happily at the wood, and ignoring Seifer's flying rocks.

"You don't like something so you kill it. Great idea, because it totally worked for Hitler." Shaking his head, Hayner walked over to a near by tree and started to climb it. He was very surprised when he felt a soft tug at his leg. Looking down he saw Seifer had a hold of his pants, looking at him with fixed eyes.

"What are you doing Chickenwuss?" Seifer said.

"Getting rid of that bird before you kill it, now let go." Hayner said pulling at his leg slightly.

"No." Seifer said pulling harder.

"Why the hell not?" Hayner was starting to seriously consider kicking him in the face.

"Because I don't need blondie yelling and screaming because you fell off the damn roof and died." Seifer didn't look him in the eye, but looked just behind him, Hayner knew for a fact he only did that when he was lying.

Why would Seifer be lying about that?

Hayner rolled his eyes and put that thought to the back of his mind. He yanked his foot back, and climbed out of his rivals reach. "I'm sure you'll live." He walked across a branch until he was close enough he would jump onto the roof. He didn't miss Seifers cringe when he did either. "Alright ya damn bird, get going." He said as he approached the small creature. The bird paid him no attention. "What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid bird." Hayner walked until he was standing right next to it.

"Shoo." He said. And the bird looked up at him. "Go on. Get outa here." Hayner tried to nudge it with his foot. The bird flew away. Hayner smiled and turned to look down at Seifer.

"See I told you I wouldn't- Ah!" as he said this, the woodpecker flue back and started to attack Hayners head. "Get the hell away!" He tried to hit the thing out the air, lost his balance and fell.

Hayner closed his eyes and threw his arms over his head, hoping it would help when he hit the ground. But, he was surprised when once again he didn't hit the ground.

He was in Seifers arms. This was the second time today that he'd ended up in the arms of his enemy.

_God I this doesn't become a habit._

**Alright! Chapter 3! Let me know what you guys think okay?**

**(1)- I live in Arizona where it's hot so 73 is cold to me. **


	4. Chapter 4:Dying souls and nakedness

_God don't let this become a Habit._

Hayner sat at a table with Roxas for dinner, sipping his water. "When are they coming?" he looked from his watch to the blonde.

Roxas shrugged. "If they aren't here in the next ten minutes I'm eating without them."

It was that moment that 'They' deiced to enter. The door to the cafeteria where flung open. And everyone with 3 brain cells hid.

Brown spikes bouncing when he walked, Sora smiled and waved like cute ball of energy he was. Riku fallowed along slowly hand stuffed in his pockets. "Hi Guys!" the brunette said, grabbing the seat next to Hayner. "How's it going?"

Roxas groaned and let his head hit the table with a smack. "Shit-on-a-stick horrible." He mumbled.

"Aww, why Roxie?" Sora petted his head slightly. Roxas lifted his head and growled.

"Because The Director was sick of Hayner, Seifer, Rai and I fighting all the damn time. So now I'm bunking with 'ya know?' and he's with beanie boy."

Sora was quite for a moment. "Glad I'm just passing though, this seems like it could get messy." Sora-that lucky son of a bitch-had just stopped by to say hi, before he headed out with Riku to meet his grandmother.

"You have no idea." Hayner said taking a bite of the shitty food they offered. "And Roxas, don't complain, you got the easy one."

"Bullshit!" Roxas sat up. "I will be blind by tomorrow! Did you know Rai sleeps in the nude? The _nude_ Hayner!"

"And you'd know this how?" Riku deadpanned.

"He took a nap earlier." Roxas shuddered at the thought.

Sora frowned, Riku chuckled, Roxas bagged his head into the table more, and Hayner died a little inside.

"Thanks Roxs; I didn't need that part of my soul anyway." Hayner coughed, thinking about what Seifer would look like naked, he'd already seen the top half, and if the bottom was just a sexy-

'_WOAH, what?! Sexy?! Where the fuck did that come from?' _Hayner's mind raged, half think about a nude Seifer, the other half throwing holy water in the direction of the first half.

Why was life so damn complicated?

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know it was really short! But its all I got right now! I'm sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Dreams and Bite Marks

_Why was life so damn complicated? _

Hayner slowly opened the door to the cabin, looking for any signs of his arch enemy and giving a sigh of relief when he found none. Pulling out his sleeping bag, he threw it over the bare mattress of the bed and flopped onto it, curling up on his side.

Today had sucked so hard-corely it hurt. Firstly, he was paired with the one man he could happily watch burn in hell; he got trapped in the storage compartment of the coach, he caught his foot in the stupid net and when he fell out he was in Seifer's arms; a fucking possessed woodpecker attacked him and when he fell off the roof he was again in Seifer's arms; and now, when all he wanted to do was sleep and pray to whatever god that was listening that it was just a bad dream there was only one thing he could think about.

The belly-shirt wearing, over bearing dick with a god complex, known as Seifer.

To be more exact it was Seifer _naked_.

All because stupid Roxas had to blab that Rai slept in the nude, it was all Hayner could think about and boy he wasn't happy about it. He wasn't gay, he didn't want guys, and he definitely didn't want Seifer Almasy.

And yet, here he was, curled up on his side, thinking about what his body looked like covered in sweat without the hindrance of any clothes, and trying to keep himself from getting a hard on-which wasn't going so well.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this, over SEIFER? Why, dear god, why?? Okay Hayner, calm down. Let's think what would cause this_… _this horrible thing. You've gone crazy? No, you were crazy before. Maybe its sexual tension? Could be, but I hope not: the only way to get rid of sexual tension is to do something with the person, and I'm not doing ANYTHING with that prick. Plain old lust? But I'm not gay, right? Maybe, I don't know. UGH I hate this. _

He listened as the door opened and shut, telling him that his roommate had arrived. Hayner could have screamed as Seifer pulled off his shirt, grabbed a cloth from his bag and left again, no doubt to go to the small stream north a little way to wash; which of course meant that Seifer will come back all wet and glistening.

God

Fucking

Damnit.

Hayner groaned and burrowed under his sleeping bag; he was going to sleep damnit, and he was _not_ going to think about Seifer anymore. He closed his eyes and forced every muscle to relax so it was only a matter of minutes until he finally drifted off.

* * *

"_Are you asleep, lamer?"_ _A husky voice purred. Hayner's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, staring around the darkened room. Openly gazing at him was a very sexy, very _shirtless_ Seifer, with that familiar smirk on his lips. Only this time it was less threatening and more… seductive. Wait, what? There was no way in hell that Seifer was seductive! Nuh-uh… No way… But as Seifer reached the foot of the bed and crawled up over the smaller blonde's body, Hayner was forced to admit that he _was_ getting turned on by this. He tried to think of anything but the half-naked, hot male on top of him but those aqua eyes boring into his weren't making that easy._

_And when Seifer pressed down against him, grinding his hip ever-so-slightly, Hayner choked back a moan, screwing his eyes shut, certain that he was going to be teased mercilessly for his reactions. His eyes flew open as something hot and soft brushed against his lips, seeing only Seifer's half-lidded eyes before his and realising that the older boy was… kissing him. He abruptly closed his own eyes and reached up to tangle his fingers in the taller male's surprisingly soft blonde hair. Seifer ghosted a hand over Hayner's groin, eliciting a load moan from the sexually frustrated boy under him. Hayner bucked his hips upwards, craving more of that sinfully delicious touch._

"_Unh… Ah, Seifer…" Oh, he did so not just moan that bastard's name. But judging by the smirk on the elder's face, he had._

"_I like it when you moan my name." Seifer growled, suddenly dipping his head to bite at Hayner's neck. "Do it again." Hayner screwed his eyes tightly shut, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it and rid himself of the urge to do just as the bully had ordered._

_But all coherent thought was lost as Seifer slipped a hand under his pyjama pants to caress him. Hayner choked back a loud groan as the taller blonde toyed with him, his heart rate accelerating too much to be healthy._

* * *

Hayner sat upright in bed, his eyes wide as he looked around the room lit only by the moonlight filtering in through the window, his breathing uneven.

_Holy shit._ Hayner thought. _Maybe I am gay. Great, Olette is gonna have a fucking field day. _

Running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, it came away sticky with sweat and all around gross, not to mention the fact he was so hard it was quickly becoming painful. And it was all that stupid dream's fault. And it was about Seifer of all people! Well, he'd figured out that he was probably gay, but he still hated that bastard.

End of story.

Checking to make sure his roommate was still asleep - and he was. Without any blankets. Hayner was disappointed and glad at the same time that Seifer didn't sleep in the nude, but did wear a pair of sweats, a white t-shit and his Ore beanie. He crept out of bed and into the bathroom. He had only been up for a few minutes but he was already freezing his ass off. _'I wonder if his blood is made of lava, it'd explain why he's always so hot._' Hayner shut the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

'_Hot headed! I mean hot headed!! Oh god,' _Flicking on his flashlight he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was rumpled, his skin shone with sweat and dark circles were forming around his eyes. Adding the tent in his pants made him, all in all, uncomfortable. "Ugh, fuck you, Seifer!" he groaned out loud.

"I know I'm an asshole, but what did I do now?" Hayner whipped his head around to see Seifer leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. Even through the dull light of the flashlight Hayner could make out the other's smirk, that damn smirk that pissed him off so much.

And the same smirk that sent his blood racing to parts of his body he wished he didn't have at that moment.

How he'd managed to open the stupid thing without alerting Hayner was the beyond the boys comprehension.

"Existed." Hayner spat hoping he'd go away; the last thing he wanted was for his rival to see his 'problem'.

Seifer hummed in response and kept standing there, staring at Hayner. "Can I help you?" the younger male growled, annoyance leaking from his words.

Seifer opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and walked out of Hayner's view. The smaller turned off the flashlight and followed, glad when he found Seifer laying with his back to him.

The brown-eyed-boy flopped on his bed and buried his head into his sleeping bag.

He was going to sleep damnit!

And he was _**not**_ going to dream about Seifer this time!

Lucky for him, he got his wish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayner was awoken by a loud banging on the door. He stuck his head out of his sleeping bag and saw Seifer sitting on his bed, Ore beanie in his lap, scratching the back of his head and yawning like people do when they wake up.

And Hayner thought it was the cutest fucking thing in the damn world.

Almost cute enough to distract him from the loud banging on the door. As memories of the last thing to make that sound came to mind, Hayner shot out of bed yelling "YOU FUCKING WOODPECKER, I'LL SKIN YOU AND EAT YOU FOR FUCKING BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he swung open the door and saw The Director standing before him.

"Do I want to know?" He looked past Hayner to Seifer who had gotten up and was stretching his back.

"Not really." The blond replied.

The Director nodded and pointed to Hayner. "You," he moved to Seifer, "and you are going to help me." He said.

Hayner paled. "Oh hell no, not after your last bright idea!" Hayner said, pointing at Seifer who simply shrugged.

"Well that's too damn bad!" The Director spat back. "I've got two Councillors who aren't going to make it so you two are going to be doing their job. Now get dressede in clothes you can get wet in and get down to camp." He turned on a heal and marched back to camp, ignoring Hayner's yells of "Have you no soul?!"

The brown-eyed-boy slammed the wooden door shut. "God Fucking Damnit!" he swore as he ripped open his bag and looked for something matching The Director's order.

"Is that your motto or something?" Seifer asked from across the room.

"Bite me." Hayner growled. Seifer just couldn't shut the fuck up could he?!

"Excuse me?" Seifer's voice was low, a sign to back the hell off if you wanted to keep your balls.

Hayner turned to face him. "Bite. Me." The shorter said as though he was talking to a small child. "It's not that hard of a concept. Bite," he paused to let it sink in. "Me." He turned back to his bag.

That was his second mistake in the last 5 minutes.

Sometimes the fates liked Seifer way too much. No one… at all…. _Ever _should have that kind of strength or that speed. In the blink of an eye, Hayner was flat on his back, being pinned underneath a smirking Seifer. His hands were held apart in each of Seifer's, his legs trapped between Seifer's own. It was then his brain processed the fact that the older was still very shirtless.

"What the fuck?" Hayner yelped, a full blush coming to his face as he remembered his dream. Seifer leaned down so his mouth was by the boy's ear, his breath tickling the smaller's skin.

"You said to bite you." And that was all the forewarning Hayner had before the bully's teeth sank into his flesh. A gasp escaped the younger at the sudden pain but was quickly smoothed over when Seifer's tongue brushed and soother the assaulted skin. Hayner's brain became a big lump of mush as Seifer sucked, licked and bit him continually for a few minutes. All the will power he had was being used to force himself to keep his mouth _closed_.

He would not moan for Seifer.

_Ever. _

And then it was over. Seifer climbed off of him, grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, then left without another word. Hayner laid there for a few minutes, wondering what in the name of fuck had just happened to him. During his pondering, he remembered what happened to human skin when it was assaulted as his had just been.

He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, staring at his neck in the dirty mirror. That bastard had left him a _**hickey**_. A fucking _huge_ hickey, right in the curve of his neck so no shirt would hide it.

God

Fucking

_Damnit!_

**

* * *

**

Hey kids! I said this would be next~! I hope you guys liked the little bit of HanyerXSeifer fluff I put in there. I though about making it a one shot then realized it would fit so nicely in to this story. Aren't you happy?

**As always, thank to those who reviewed, and thanks to my wonderful awesome beta FinalFallenFantasy- I love you all! Especially FinalFallenFantasy because she kills errors with her with her Light-Of-Error-Killing-Awesome! And Becuase that wonderful smexy dream? Her wonderful skills wrote that-becuase if i had your eyes would be bleeding**

**Now that my rant is done, if you readers love me (or just like the story) REVIEW!**

**Beta Note: **It's all my fault that this took so long, guys – my computer crashed consistently every two minutes for a day and then I had to do a system recovery and lost all my beta files, so… I'm sorry…

But I love this chapter so read. Or, as you've gotten this far, I'll assume you have so: review Shipet ^^ she deserves it for being so patient.

… I'm sorry if my attempt at what you asked sucked, Shipet – it was better the first time around… . My laptop has been punished for its insubordination.


	6. Chapter 6:Saving Lives and Baby Brats

_A fucking _huge_ hickey, right in the curve of his neck so no shirt would hide it. _

_God_

_Fucking_

_Damnit!_

Hayner checked one camper off his list. "All right, James Michek, you're next." He read the name off of his clipboard, not caring whether he had pronounced it right or not. He'd been here for almost an hour, testing the kids on swimming. The brats had to swim out to the middle of the lake where Seifer was in case a kid needed help out of Hayner's reach. And Hayner was glad the ass was out there: Hayner could make him out but give next to no details - other than the ones he had committed to memory. He was sure that after seeing his muscles work as he pushed through the water out there, his skin glistening and hair clinging to his face, he would not be able to just stand there, not after what had happened this morning; prompting Hayner to wear a freaking bandage over his neck.

"What's the point?" a kid with jet black hair asked, stepping up to the edge of the dock. Hayner was dangling on his last nerve and the kid was about to snap it. "Just do it." The boy rolled his eyes and dove in. Hayner watched the boy with no interest but when the boy went under and didn't come back up, his senses went on high as he scanned the water, seeing bubbles from where the boy was.

Hayner was by no means inexperienced with small children; his older sister Rikku had two kids that he watched when she was busy. So when the boy didn't come back up, Hayner didn't think twice before diving into the freezing water, shoes on and his clipboard simply dropped on the dock.

He pushed himself through the water hard and fast, not coming up for air in his rush to get to the boy. His lungs screamed but Hayner's blood pumped adrenaline into his veins, muting the need. Right now, the boy needed air more than him.

He spotted the blob of black hair struggling to reach the top. Peering through the gloom, Hayner realized that his foot was caught on an old fishing net. He reached the boy and grabbed his shoulder, letting him know he was there before turning upside down and trying to untangle the net.

The more he tried the worse the entanglement got. Hayner needed something sharp to cut it but he didn't have anything on him. The sharpest thing he had was his teeth, but if he opened his mouth he'd lose his air.

Hayner pushed the thought away: better he die than this youth. He grabbed the net and pulled against it with his teeth and hands until it snapped and the kid was out. When his leg was free, Hayner grabbed him and pushed him to the surface where his blond rival slung him over his shoulders and swam off to the dock. Hayner followed, each movement killing him, as he had no time to get much-needed air; he had to make sure the kid was alright.

It seemed to him that he had swum oceans when he finally made it to the docks and felt a pair of strong arms pull him onto the wood and turn him onto his side. He coughed water out while someone rubbed circles on his back. When his lungs were again full of air, he sat up and saw the boy in the arms of his father, both crying. The Director was on the phone saying they needed a car right away and Seifer was on his knees next to him.

"You good Lamer?" He asked trying to sound normal but the concern in his voice leaked through.

"Yeah," Hayner croaked, his voice rough. Why was Seifer worried about him? He shook his head – he'd think about that after he could breathe. "I'll be good in a few." Suddenly Hayner was seized up in a massive hug.

"Oh god, thank you!" the boy's father cried. "You saved my son, thank you so much!" The man only had a few seconds before Seifer pulled him off.

"I get you're grateful, but give him break, for Christ's sake." Seifer snarled, standing between him and the father.

"Down boy," The Director put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Sir," he addressed the father "Your son needs to be taken to a hospital for check up. A bus will be here shortly and will bring you back afterwards if you choose, but he won't be permitted to swim for the next few days even if the doctor says he's fine."

The father looked to where his son was clinging to his pant leg. "What do you want, buddy?" Despite being possibly traumatized, the child looked up and smiled "I wanna stay so I can thank Hayner!" The father nodded and picked him up, starting towards the main camp. The Director changed to speaking to Hayner "You need to go too."

"Fuck no." Hayner cleared his throat trying to sound normal.

"Hayner," The Director steadied him with a hard glare. "You're going."

"No." Hayner glared back and pushed himself to his feet. "I'm fine; go make sure the brat is." The Director looked to Seifer who just nodded.

"You win this time." The Director handed Seifer a clipboard, "After you get him set up in the cafeteria with Roxas, go do sand games." He handed Seifer a clip board and paper, then turned and left.

"You have no plans of going willingly to tell Roxas do you?" Seifer asked, looking over the papers.

Hayner took a few steps forward "Nope, lets get over there before the kids kill each other." Seifer shook his head but followed him nonetheless.

As the two made their way to the overly large sand box, Hayner ripped the wet Band-Aid off his skin; it was no use to him now. Maybe if he yelled rape he'd get to be with Roxas again, though more than likely the Director would say it was hormones and tell Seifer to lay off.

As his bitten skin appeared, Seifer chuckled, making Hayner blush a deep red. "What are you laughing at?" Hayner looked away and tried to sound confident-which failed pretty badly.

"The fact you're like a ten year old girl."

Hayner's face could have blown up and it wouldn't have gotten any redder. "Shut up."

Seifer rolled his eyes "Great come back. Really, because I will totally do it."

"Well the last time I fucking said to do something you did it!" Hayner clenched his fists in anger. Seifer was such a bastard!

Seifer just smirked, that stupid, arrogant, prickish smirk that made Hayner want to punch him right where it started. But Hayner didn't get a chance to hit the older male because small children came running into the playground.

Bastard totally planned that.

Hayner smiled as he watched his rival get taken down by small children. "David, don't eat that! Josh, let Kevin go! Michel, stop! Don't you fucking dare hit me with that truck!** (1)**" but of course they didn't listen, and Hayner laughed. Hayner laughed long and hard as the universe gave the blonde-haired bully payback when the young child hit Seifer in the back of the calf with the plastic truck.

"Ow, damnit!" There was no greater joy than seeing Seifer - who was the best at _everything _- fail with small children. He'd offered to help, but Seifer had refused with an "I don't need some Lamer help to take care of a couple kids."

That's how he ended up leaning on a nearby tree and watching amusedly as Seifer chased the kid down and the others tackled his legs until he fell to the ground, then climbed on top of him - the one who hit Seifer taking the plastic flag and setting it on Seifer's back. As he stood there his mind began to wonder.

Why had Seifer bitten him? Yeah, sure, he had said 'bite me' but he'd told Seifer that before; why did he chose now to actually bite him? Did he just enjoy mucking up Hayner's mind? Did he have……?

Oh dear god forbid, feelings for Hayner?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the loud sounds of Seifer being attacked by small children.

"Do you still not want any help?" Hayner called, smirking.

"I don't need any help!" Seifer ground out.

"You sure?" Hayner said, walking towards him and kneeling down, his sadistic smile never faltering. "Because I could have these kids off you in less than a second."

"Bullshit. These aren't even kids! They're demons, demons in small humanoid bodies!" Hayner patted him on the head, taking this once-in-a-life-time-chance.

Then he started to cry. Loud, obviously-fake-to-anyone-over-ten sobs escaped him, tears falling down his face. All the children stopped pulling, jumping on and kicking Seifer and stared at Hayner.

"What's wrong?" one asked, the others staring at Hayner - who rubbed his eyes childishly and continued to cry.

"Him!" He said, voice wavering like a three-year-old. "We were supposed to race, but he won't!" He hiccupped.

"You meanie head!" The kid who hit Seifer - whom we shall call Steven – cried, jumping off to glare at him. "Don't be a chickenwuss!" Hayner had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. _Oh the irony_

"Yeah!" The kids shouted in agreement. "Now race him, chickenwuss!" Steven smirked, and looked at Seifer who was still on the ground. "From here to the big tree," he pointed out a large tree, "and back! Loser gives all of us piggy back rides!"

Seifer stood and glared at Hayner. "Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Yay!" the kids cheered. The bully lined up with the younger as they started - both boys missing Steven nodding to another child.

Steven stood in with his arm raised. "On your marks, get set-" a smirk crossed his features.

The beanie wearing boy looked down as he felt a pull on his jacket "Where do babies come from?" the small boy asked.

"Go!" And Hayner took off, while Seifer turned bright red and stuttered, staring at the child who smiled back at him.

"Mr, he said 'Go'." Seifer turned to see Hayner almost to the tree. He growled as he sprinted off after him.

Hayner reached the tree and tagged it with his foot, using it to push off and gain a little air time. He passed Seifer who tagged the tree and followed him, somehow gaining on him. But not enough.

Hayner bounced over the finish line with a smile, and the kids cheered. "Ha! Chickenwuss lost!" Steven shouted when then beanie-clad boy came in.

"Call me that one more time, kid. See what happens." He steadied a glare on him. Hayner watched as Steven paled and mumbled a "Sorry Mr." before running off to join the other kids.

"Are you always such a jerk?" Hayner said watching as all the kids ran to their fathers for the next activity.

"Do you always consort with six-year-olds?" Seifer responded, brushing dirt off his jacket. "How did you do that anyway?"

Hayner blinked in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Get them all on your side."

"Oh, kids always feel bad when someone cries. Great way to get 'em to behave." He said, laughing - during which he missed Seifer's hitch in breath. "Although when that kid called you Chickenwuss it was fucking priceless." He laughed harder at the thought. "I can't wait to see Roxas' face when he finds out."

"You even think about telling him and I will gladly miss a season of struggle." Seifer glared at him. "Now hurry your ass up." He said, turning around and walking out of camp.

**Yay! Chapter 6 is done! Yeah I know, made no sense at all, and is complete word vomit-but I don't have anything else for this chapter……. And the idea of Seifer being made fun for by a bunch of small children is just too great. ^_^**

**Thanks to FinalFallenFantasy, and her almighty grammar correcting powers!**

**Beta note: **XDXDXD Seifer being attacked by kids is hilarious! He just strikes me as one of those people that kids hate/love


	7. Chapter 7: Wet clothings and Undressing

**Alright people! Sorry this chapter took for freaking EVER. Woo! And Many thanks to Tai Anime who gave me my first Threat! *sqee* I feel like a real author now~**

**And also thanks to my wonderful Beta who helped me with this chapter!**___"_

* * *

_"You even think about telling him and I will gladly miss a season of struggle." Seifer glared at him. "Now hurry your ass up." He said, turning around and walking out of camp._

Hayner started at Seifer with hard eyes. "I. Am. Fine." He ground out.

Seifer took a step closer to him "Just change already." He said glaring.

Now I bet your wondering what the two idiots are doing now correct? Let me explain.

Hayner had just walked in when Seifer told him to change out of his wet clothing and into something warm. This of course of some reason or another pissed Hayner off where is proceeded it yell that Seifer can't and won't boss him around.

So this led to the current argument going on between the two.

"You're going to get a fucking cold lamer! Just go change!"

"You're not the damn boss of me Seifer!"

"Do you want to die from pneumonia?"

"What I want is for you to leave me alone!"

"I don't see why you're fucking PMS-ing chickenwuss!"

Hayner didn't say anything, but tried to push past Seifer and out of the cabin but was blocked by a muscular arm. "I'm not gonna let you get my ass in trouble because you are too damn stubborn to fucking change." He glared down at the smaller blonde.

Hayner stared defiantly back at the bully. "What are you gonna do? Make me?" he didn't take his eyes off the bully for a second. A smirk slowly grew across the bullies face, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I think I will" he said, Hayner had no time to think of his words before he was pushed back hard. He tried to right himself but the force of the momentum was too much and Hayner went toppling to the ground. "Ow! Motherfucker that h-" Hayner stopped midsentence as blue eyes started back at him, inches from his face.

"Wha…." Hayner stuttered. Seifer just smirked back down and him and started to pull up his shirt. Hayners face went bright red and be began to try and push Seifer off of him. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said while giving a hard shove at the others chest. Seifer only growled deep in his throat and grabbed the younger blondes hands and pinned them above him. When Hayner realized his hands were no longer helpful to him he began to thrash his legs twice as hard-but Seifer squashed that hope as he pinned the skaters legs with his own.

"Isn't this romantic?" He snickered, slowly hiking up Hayners shirt with a teasing smirk.

"G-get off me." Hayner stammered, struggling uselessly beneath him.

"Nuh uh." Seifer shook his head. "You're getting undressed, whether you like it or not."

Hayner blinked at the implications behind that statement.

"Uhh… You-"

"Shut up, lamer." Seifer licked his lips almost suggestively as he slid Hayner's shirt off. The younger blonde fought back a moan as the warmer air of the cabin hit his chilled skin.

Then he felt fingers undoing the button on his shorts and slipping below the waistband.

"G-get off! No way! You are not-"

"Shut it, lamer." Seifer leaned down and for a moment Hayner thought he was aiming to kiss him, but instead he moved down to purr into his ear, "No, yes way and I am, so get. Over. It." Hayner sighed softly, unconsciously relaxing a little before stiffening again and glaring at Seifer.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!"

"But apparently not undressing." Seifer took the opportunity to yank down Hayner's shorts, quickly peeling them off to reveal the smaller boy's boxers. He hesitated and Hayner finally managed to throw a punch at him.

"You _are not_ taking those off!" He scowled up at his arch nemesis. Seifer raised an eyebrow but backed off.

"Ok, ok. No need to worry I'm gonna steal your precious boxers, Chickenwuss." The taller blonde stood and turned away, suddenly turning slightly red. "G-go get dressed, lamer." And walked out of the cabin.

Hayner watched him walk away, only one thought running through his mind.

_God Fucking Damnit._

* * *

**I know it's short! DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I'm sorry it took so long! I promise the next chapter will be up sooner! And be longer! And Fluff! I promise fluff!!! So….Review? Please?**

**Beta Note:** Whooooo Merry ChristmasHannukaWanzaYule! And review; Shipet deserves it for updating! This is one of my fave multichap Seiners, and that's not being beta-biased


End file.
